Remebering
by sharingstories2
Summary: It wasn't how he envisioned it, dying that is.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't how he envisioned it, dying that is. He had pictured lights flashing before his eyes and smiling as the grim reaper came to take you away. He didn't picture pain and blood, Sirius said it was quicker and easier that falling asleep. Sirius was wrong. Dying was a bloody, terrible experience as the ones you love crowd around you for one last goodbye. Death maybe quick but dying was torture.

He had always pictured himself dying on a battle field, most probably trying to defeat Voldemort. He did not however envision being killed in his office. It was a normal day, he supposed as normal as he could get whilst having his department working with unspeakables in an effort to capture a rapist and serial killer. He had just poured his second cup of coffee and had gone to sit down when a man stormed into his office and fired a spell he hadn't heard in a while. _Sectumsempra._ The curse was then immediately followed up by a cruciatus curse, a combination of two painful curses had strained Harry's aging heart. Through his dazed mind he saw Ron crowd around him, screaming for a medic and Harry began to feel fear. Ron was panicking, he never panicked, well about Harry, definitely not since the second wizarding war.

Harry never remembered getting to the hospital, he never remembered as his children crowded around him, screaming at the injustice. He never remembered how Teddy, whom had become Harry's apprentice had pinned down Harry's assailant. It took four Aurors to get the Lupin boy off the man. Harry wished he could remember though, he wished he could remember his family crowding around him, saying goodbye to the drug induced man. He wished he could remember because then he may have held on. Yet all he could remember was the _pain,_ the pain of his organs being sliced by a curse from the half-blood prince.

Years from his death people would mourn, he was the saviour. His friends would attend every memorial and give speeches and Teddy would be put on suspension for beating his godfather's killer to the point of near death. He would have punched his boss if not for Ron.  
"Daddy can't save you now" he had sneered, Ron had heard and had punched the aging wizard.  
"Yes but his uncle will you twat" Teddy didn't make a comment about needing to be saved, choosing to break down in Ron's arms.

Years from his death Harry would be remembered and idolised but that never bothered him for as soon as he was gone from the world he met the grim reaper with a smile. He grabbed deaths hand as it pulled him onto the next great adventure, were his family would hopefully be.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
